


Gamer

by Katryne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma usually doesn't use his mic when he plays online games. This time he does and becomes friends with a guy. One day he hears that voice in a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamer

He’s right there, just two tables over. His hair is sort of wild and he has on a black hoodie. “What am I going to do?” Kenma thinks to himself. “I like him, but I’m not good with people.”

Hinata taps him on the shoulder. “Hello, earth to Kenma, where did you go?” Hinata teases him.

Kenma looks over at Hinata with a slightly panicked expression on his face. “It’s him, the guy I told you about. The guy I met online that goes here. What do I do, I kind of like him?” Kenma says very quickly.

“Really, where? You haven’t stopped talking about this guy for two weeks.” Hinata says. “I’ve never seen you show this much interest in anything other than your games.”

Kenma points him out and Hinata says “Hey, he’s kind of cute, go talk to him.”

“I can’t, what am I going to say? I’m not good with these types of situations.” Kenma continues speaking quickly “What if he doesn’t like me?”

“Kenma, everybody likes you when they get to know you, you bring out everyone’s desire to protect you. Just go talk to him. Hinata tells him.

Kenma sits there slumped in his seat. “I don’t think I can.”

Hinata frowns “I know, text him. Say hi or something.”

Kenma agrees and sends the text off. Not more than ten seconds later they hear Kuroo’s phone go off. He looks at and smiles and starts typing out an answer.

Kenma’s phone beeps and he looks up worriedly, what if Kuroo hears it? But he’s safe, Kuroo has gone back to chatting with his friends. Kenma and Hinata read the message. 

Kenma gets a little more daring and sends him a more obvious text. _Hinata approves it before he hits send._

_Kuroo reads this text and laughs and sends back another and he puts his phone down on the table._

_Kenma and Hinata just finish reading it when another one comes in Kenma looks up to see Kuroo scanning the room. He timidly raises his phone and waves it at Kuroo._

_Kuroo breaks out into a huge grin and walks over and sits in the chair across from Kenma. Hinata grins at the both of them and excuses himself telling Kenma he’ll meet him back at the dorm._

_Kenma glares at Hinata as he leaves and then turns to look at Kuroo. “Hi” he says._

_“Hello” Kuroo answers back._

_Kenma starts to apologize for interrupting Kuroo when he was visiting with friends. He also apologizes for meeting him this way and he’s not sure if Kuroo actually wanted to meet. He looks up at Kuroo and sees him just staring at him smiling. “Hey, are you even listening to me?” Kenma demands._

_Kuroo shakes his head a little and smiles back. “Sorry, I’ve been staring at you thinking dreams really do come true.”_

_Kenma blushes bright red and says “Idiot”_

_Kuroo just grins a little wider and reaches out to take Kenma’s hand._

**Author's Note:**

> Just quick and cute. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
